


isuto takes one for the team and by takes one for the team i mean takes it up the ass

by Pisshurt



Series: Hot Time 😳 ass bang [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fanganronpa - Fandom
Genre: I have no idea, Lowkey Crack, M/M, THIS GOES FROM SERIOUS TO NOT SERIOUS TO SERIOUS AGAIN LOWKEY, i am not the owner of this account, i don't know how to write smut smh, oc gay hell i guess, uhhhhh, yeah someone we knew just died but you're lowkey thicc ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisshurt/pseuds/Pisshurt
Summary: im.i have no idea what this is
Relationships: Katsuo Tsukuda/Isuto Senshuru
Series: Hot Time 😳 ass bang [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	isuto takes one for the team and by takes one for the team i mean takes it up the ass

**Author's Note:**

> pee your pants

The class trial for the death of Hachi Saito had ended hours ago, but Isuto could still feel some of the residual tension in his bones. 

Akari had been fucking S C RE A M I N G at Katsuo, but that was all in a day's work with her, honestly.

So he just kinda sat there and vibed, definitely not like, waiting for his boyfriend to show up at his door. No-siree-bob, not at all.

He felt really bad that Hachi had died, but honestly he was kinda horny so he didn't really care at the moment.

_Finding out that someone you were almost friends with had committed s//icide was DEFINITELY not the time to be horny. wtf Isuto_

Oh well, it wasn't really like there was a _lot_ he could do about it now. Still really sucked that someone died.

He fell backwards onto his bed, sighing in frustration. Why the actual mcfrickety fuck had someone actually died?? _I guess Aiko and I were gonna like, explode._ He thought to himself, tapping his fingers on the blankets of his bed idly.

He was. Waiting. 

:eye::eye:

Isuto sat back up, sighing and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He stared in the mirror for like. 15 minutes. and just dissociated. 

_Wow I certainly have a face._ He thought, making eye contact with his reflection.

He must have been staring in the mirror for like, at least thirty minutes before he heard a knock on his door, Katsuo's familiar voice calling out to him through the door.

"You in there?"

He blinked a few times, snapping back into reality. 

Isuto stepped away from the bathroom and opened up the door, smiling weakly at his boyfriend. Boyfriend? Boyfriend. 

"Can I come in?" Katsuo said quietly. Isuto obliged, opening the door completely and letting him in.

Isuto walked over to his bed, sitting down on the covers. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he balled them into fists and rested them in his lap.

Katsuo sat down next to him, and let Isuto sort of fall against him. He rested his head on the violinist's shoulder, sighing deeply and enjoying his comforting presence. 

They sat in silence for a while, before Katsuo asked "You okay?"

Isuto nodded after a second, exhaling. He felt almost sort of sleepy.

Katsuo turned towards him after a moment, and awkwardly kissed the top of Isuto's head.

Isuto flushed a little bit and smiled, turning his head up to kiss his bf on da lips. 

Katsuo pulled his mask off and just. They are smooching now. Gay

Katsuo grabbed Isuto's waist and pulled him into his lap. What the fuck do I write they're literally just makign out

He smiled softly into Katsuo's mouth. He was somewhat surprised when his bottom lip was pulled between Katsuo's teeth. 

"Mmph-" He groaned softly, and Katsuo just sorta. Pushed him down onto his back. Their lips were still together, and they were just. they're just kissign bro im

Katsuo pulled away, panting and taking a deep breath. Isuto felt slighty intimidated, pinned underneath his boyfriend. They both sat there, trying to catch their breath. Katsuo closed his eyes, took another breath, and then started kissing Isuto's neck.

Isuto's breath hitched in his throat, and he gasped as Katsuo's lips and tongue maded contact with his neck. Why was this so hot to him???????????????????????????? idk bro his neck is just sensitive :flushed:

He whined softly, a noise that involuntarily slipped from his mouth. Katsuo froze at the noise, and started biting and sucking on Isuto's pale neck. Damn bro that's horny

Katsuo's mouth ventured even lower, and Isuto let out a weird, sharp inhale when his teeth brushed against his collarbone.

DAmn bro yes we know you are gay. 

No need to :pensive: let us know every two seconds

Isuto's mouth was basically hanging open by this point, breathing sharply as Katsuo's mouth explored his collarbones :sob: bro they're fucking sensitive he's a virgin ok

Well, at least they were on his bed. These walls were soundproof, right??

(SPOILER ALERT: NAH CHIEF)

Katsuo roughly ground his hips against Isuto's thigh, causing several surprised whimpers and groans.

"aH- ,, What ar e you,,,,,,,, doing,," Isuto panted, biting his lip and trying not to be _suuuper_ loud.

Katsuo didn't really reply, just kept grinding his hips forward. Isuto was like "o aight"

"Fuuuuck,,," Isuto whined, feeling his dingdong (WHICH WAS OF A V E R A G E S I Z E) get a little excited ngl :flushed::flushed:

He moaned, and Katsuo just. _"Well fuck it"_ and started takign off his pants IDK

Since Katsuo had gotten off of him, Isuto started taking his jeans off. _damn bro r we gonna have sex??????? i've like never done that before :flushed:_ He thought.

So what if Isuto thought and narrated his life with discord emojis?? He was boutta get LAID and that was pretty sexy of him ngl

Katsuo unbuttoned his jacket?? blazer?? idfk and then unbuttoned his button-up.

Isuto threw his t-shirt and jacket on the floor, and now he was sitting there in his boxers. YeaH they were pokemon boxers but Katsuo pr o ba bly wouldn't want to not have sex with him if he was wearing pokemon boxers, right??

Katsuo crawled back on top of him, and reached down towards his crotch, and then stopped.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, please touch my dick :pleading_face:" 

"How did you say that out loud"

"I dunno"

"Uhm okay"

Katsuo reached his hand into Isuto's boxers, and touched his peepee and WOW HOLY SHIT THAT FELT WEIRD BUT LIKE,, GOOD

"aH WoAh UH OkaY-" Isuto gasped, eyes shooting wide open.

Katsuo laughed at him, and then just. Started giving him a handjob :flushedZ:

Isuto moaned loudly, head falling back against the pillow of his bed. Katsuo's hand was really warm and WOW that felt nice. damn.

Katsuo's hand was just. Gone in the next second :pensive: which left Isuto's weewee basically begging for any sort of contact whatsoever, but he practically wheezed in surprise?/pain?/discomfort when the waistband of his boxers snapped back against his boner.

Katsuo slid out of his own boxers, and pulled Isuto's off. 

_oh okay, this is HAPPENING happening_ Isuto thought, completely unsure about what was going to happen next.

Katsuo stuck his fingers in Isuto's mouth, trying to get them wet enough to uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh stick up his ass to prepare him (so his asshole wouldn't get sore. omg so kind.) Isuto had no idea what to expect next, honestly.

He pulled his fingers out of Isuto's mouth, and reached down to stick one inside of him.

"OH FUCKING CHRIST" Isuto shouted as he was penetrated for the first time, his entire body freezing up.

"What are you, a fucking virgin or something? I thought you were in a band." Katsuo said, adding another finger inside him.

"oOOHHHH FUCK- Just because I'm in a bA-, band, doesn't mean I'm not, a virgin," Isuto groaned loudly, hands reaching up to grip the headboard while Katsuo scissored him open.

Katsuo pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the side of the bed. "Fuckin' virgin." He said, grinning as he positioned his dingloid at Isuto's entrance.

"Hey, shut uUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP OHHHHHHHHHH FUCK-" He moaned as Katsuo entered him.

_holy fuck i knew his dingdong was big but i swear to god is this thing in my actual stomach?????? holy shIT WOW WHAT THE FUCK OH MY GOD_ Isuto thought, interrupted by Katsuo starting to thrust in and out of him.

Isuto couldn't stop moaning, completely involuntarily. Fuck, this felt realllly good.

His hands were still gripping the headboard, and Katsuo's hands were gripping his hips with an intensity that would probably leave bruises the next morning.

Isuto honestly didn't know what sort of good deeds he did in the past to deserve this feeling right now, but they must have been _really good._

Katsuo managed to pry his hands away from the headboard, only to immediately pin him down by his shoulders.

"OOOhhh fUCk keep gOING-" Isuto practically screamed. "Oh yES, FUCK, DEEPER, YESSSSSSSS"

Katsuo's rhythmic thrusting was about to send him over the edge, but frustratingly, that edge just wouldn't come. haha come. 

Isuto's eyes were screwed shut, he couldn't force himself to keep them open. He was like I do not see it

Isuto's hands grabbed onto whatever parts of Katsuo's back he could reach, his weener pretty much about to nut all over the place :hot_face:

He felt his entire body go rigid, and then he nutted all over Katsuo. damn bro that's kinda gay ngl

Katsuo's thrusts sped up, and Isuto could tell he was about to crescendo, despite never having had sex before. idk man

And crescendo he certainly did, releasing inside of Isuto and collapsing on top of him. The loud sound of sweaty skin slapping up against sweaty skin had stopped for now.

Isuto laid there on his bed with Katsuo on top of him, both of them basically drenched in sweat.

And then, the door opened to reveal who else, but Maihime Chabashira wearin a cowboy costume, with a nerf gun in hand.

"Howdy there pardners, but these walls are mighty thin!! And I have just _one question to ask you..._ WHAt the actual MCFRICK ARE YOU DOING???//??????!?!?!?!?!?!!! A MAN HAs dieD, and you dO T H I S ?" She gestured to their clothes all over the floor. 

"Absolutely disgusting" She said, gagging. She shot Katsuo in the face with her nerf gun, and then closed the door.

They sat there in uncomfortable silence for a moment, before Isuto said "Guess these rooms _aren't_ soundproof."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you peed your pants


End file.
